Shadow gala
by jet12385
Summary: This is the sequel to the legend of the golden crystal Princess Luna is to throw the first shadow gala in honor of her daughter princess Blackrose .
1. Chapter 1

SHADOW GALA

CHAPTER 1

START OF A NEW DAY

moonknight was startled awake to the sound of a trumpet. A voice said "get up today you start your training". Moonknight looked up from his bed he said "who in equestria are you"? The voice said "I am duskwing and I am here to train you to be royal guard". Moonknight said "why would I need training duskwing I am strong". Duskwing said "moonknight I am going to train you to become stronger". Moonknight said "ok duskwing" he got up from the bed then he and duskwing walked to the armory. Duskblade said "duskwing is this the stallion princess luna has made a royal guard". Duskwing said " yes captain he is and to top it he is to guard the daugther of princess luna". Duskblade said "what's your name"? Moonknight said "my name is sir moonknight". Duskblade shouted "call me captain duskblade"! Moonknight said "sorry captain duskblade". Duskblade said " moonknight never say sorry for being stupid just remember I am the captain of the guard". Moonknight said " captain duskblade I shall learn". Duskblade said "duskwing get the newbie some light armor as he is a unicorn". Duskwing walked over to a large chest he pulled some armor from the chest and a helmet he tossed the purple armor to moonknight he said " put it on". Moonknight magicly lifted the amror on to his back he lock the clasp with his magic then he put the helmet on his head. Duskblade said "moonknight you will follow duskwing the castle grounds where you will run around the track that surounds the castle". Meanwhile in princess blackrose's room a grey earth pony walked into the room she saw princess blackrose sitting in front of a mirror brushing her mane dusty rag said "your majesty your mother wishes to see you in the throne room". Princess blackrose said " thank you dusty rag I will go to see what she wants". Dusty rag began to fix the bed as princess blackrose left her chambers. Princess blackrose walked down the stairs into the atrium where she saw many servents taking down her mom's pictures from the walls she said " feather duster leave that picture of my mom". Feather duster said " yes your majesty as you wish". Princess blackrose walked out of the tower she greeted by a guard she said "good morning your majesty I am moonglow princess luna has assigned me and duskwing to guard your tower". Princess blackrose walked to the front of the castle. Two unicorn guards magicly open the double doors. Princess blackrose walked into the throne room she saw her mom sitting on her throne. Princess luna said " greetings blackrose how was your sleep". Princess blackrose said " it was nice so what is there to do around here". Princess luna said " there is the shadow garden you can walk through or you can go to ponyville it is nearby". Princess Blackrose said "I could go to ponyville". Princess luna said " yes you may go but you will need moonknight to go with you". Princess blackrose said " OK but where may I find him"? Princess luna said " I saw duskwing walking with moonknight out by the armory this morning". Princess blackrose said "where is the armory"? Princess luna said "it's nearby your tower". Princess blackrose said "thanks" as she walked out of the throne room out to the grounds then she walked back towards her tower she saw moonknight run by her in purple armor. Princess blackrose said " moonknight over here". Moonknight heard Princess blackrose calling his name he ran over to Princess blackrose he said " hi blackrose". Duskwing shouted "moonknight did I tell you were done running". Moonknight said " duskwing I talking with princess blackrose here". Duskwing said "greetings my lady I did not see you". Princess blackrose said " duskwing I have need of moonknight". Duskwing said " lady blackrose moonknight has not yet finished his laps yet". Princess blackrose said " duskwing moonknight will run his laps when he returns". Duskwing said "OK lady blackrose". Princess blackrose said " moonknight ready to go"? Moonknight said " yes I am ready to go". Princess blackrose horn glowed bubble arose around her and moonknight and with a small pop they where gone.


	2. Chapter 2

SHADOW GALA

CHAPTER 2

SHOPPING TRIP

princess blackrose and moonknight appeared in a small room on large round table ladden with many books. Princess blackrose said " I wonder where in equestria are we"? A voice said " James is that you"? Moonknight turned around to see a purple dragon with green spikes he said " hi ya spike". Princess blackrose said "moonknight how do you know this dragon"? Spike said " miss it's easy James here stayed here as a guest of princess luna". Princess blackrose said " spike you say moonknight stayed here as guest of my mom princess blackrose". Spike said " your mom is princess

luna". Princess blackrose said " my name is princess blackrose daughter to princess luna". Spike said " princess what brings you to ponyville"? Princess blackrose said " spike we are here to do some shopping". Moonknight said " spike we will see you around ponyville ". spike said "bye moonknight and princess blackrose" as they walked through the door. Princess blackrose said " moonknight do you know much of ponyville"? Moonknight said " sorry princess I do not princess as I have only been in this world for two days and I mostly stayed in twilght's house for the first day and the only other bit of ponyville I saw was when you attacked it so I have not seen much other than sugar cube corner". Princess blackrose said " OK moonknight we will explore the rest of ponyville". Moonknight said " princess blackrose look there is a pony that we could ask a for directions to a shop". Princess blackrose said " moonknight you do not need to be formal with me unless we are on offcial business or at the castle so just call me blackrose". Moonknight said " OK blackrose". Princess blackrose said " moonknight ask that pink earth pony she may know some things". Moonknight walked over to the pink earth pony he said " hi my name is moonknight could you tell me where I might be able to do some shopping"? Pinkie pie said " hi ya james"then she bounced over to princess blackrose she said " who is your friend here". Princess blackrose said " moonknight how do you know this mare"? Pinkie pie said " easy silly willy he stayed at twilght sparkle's house two days ago and you look very familer but I can't put my hoof on it". Princess blackrose " how do I look familer to you as I only came to ponyville yesterday"? Pinke pie looked at princess blackrose she said " James I think I know who she is but she is smaller than who I think she is but but did she use a spell to make her body smaller I do not think so"? Princess blackrose said " mare tell me who I remind you of"? Pinkie pie said " you look like princess luna but you can't be her as your cutie mark is different than hers". Princess blackrose said " let me get this right I look like the princess of the night but you know I am not her". Pinkie pie said " I know you not to be the princess of the night but you do look like her I just can't put my hoof on it so what is your name"? Princess blackrose said " my name is blackrose". Pinkie pie said " my name is pinkie pie". Princess blackrose said " pinkie pie where did you get that pretty necklace"? Pinkie pie said " this necklace is one of the six legendry elements of harmony". Princess blackrose said " pinkie pie then you are one the six brave mares that stood against nightmare moon"? Pinkie pie said " yes in deedly I am the mare of laughter". Princess blackrose looked around she said " pinkie pie can you keep a screct you could only tell the other five mares of harmony who I am"? Pinkie pie said " I swear a pinkie pie promise". Princess blackrose said " the reason I look like princess luna is cause I am princess blackrose her daughter but call me blackrose". Pinkie pie said "do not worry princess my lips are sealed". Moonknight said " blackrose pinkie pie might know more of the layout of ponyville". Pinkie pie said " blackrose what is you seek"? Princess blackrose said " I would like to have a dress made for me" then she looked at moonknight she said " moonknight I forgot something". Moonknight said "Blackrose what did you forget"? Princess blackrose said " money moonknight I forgot to bring some money along". Moonknight said " blackrose it's OK I still got the 1000 bits princess celestia gave me so I will buy you a dress and do not worry about paying me back cause it's a gift". Princess blackrose said " moonknight thank you" then she kissed moonknight's cheek. Pinkie pie said " James you are going to want to buy a dress for blackrose I know where you should go and I know she would not charge you blackrose for the dress cause she is the mare of genoroisty". Moonknight where is this shop"? Pinkie pie said " follow me I will take you there". Moonknight and princess blackrose followed pinkie pie as she bounced down the street to a big shop. Pinkie pie said " we are here this is the carousel boutiqe" she opened the door she shouted rarity you got some customers here"! Rarity said "calm down pinkie pie I am here so who are our guest you sir look like a stallion I knew but he was a alicorn". Moonknight said " rarity". Rarity said " how do you know my name sir"? Moonknight said " rarity you knew me as James but my name is moonknight know". Rarity said " moonknight what happened to your wings". Moonknight said " rarity you knew me as a alicorn but I was a human and it was princess celestia that changed me into a unicorn". Rarity said "moonknight who is you friend here"? Princess blackrose said " my name is princess blackrose daughter of princess luna". Rarity bowed she said " greetings princess what brings you to my humble dress shop do wish to have a dress made or do you wish to have a hat made". Princess blackrose said " rarity what would a dress cost"? Rarity said " princess blackrose I would not dream of charging you for a dress". Princess blackrose said " rarity please treat me as a normal unicorn". Rarity said " why would you turn down a free dress". Princess blackrose said " I would want not to be treated special for a while I want to mingle as a comon unicorn as long as I can". Rarity said " I do not uderstand why you do not embrace who you are I would die to become a princess". Princess blackrose said " rarity moonknight here said he wants to pay for my dress". Rarity said " moonknight you want to pay for the princess dress even if you know I would not dare charge a princess"? Moonknight said "yes rarity it's a gift to blackrose". Rarity said "are you sure moonknight"? Moonknight said " rarity I am sure of this I would do this for my special somepony". Rarity said " aww I see moonknight she is your special somepony that is sweet I wish I had a special somepony that would treat me like a princess". Princess blackrose said "there are many stallions out there". Rarity said "miss blackrose hang on tight to moonknight here it rare to find a stallion like him I went to the grand galloping gala I met prince blueblood and he was a snob he used me me to shield him from flying cake and he did not open doors for me he is so stuck up". Moonknight said " blackrose tell rarity what kinda dress you would like". Princess blackrose said " rarity I would like a simple dress notthing to fancy maybe with some gemstones". Rarity said " blackrose I will make you a simple dress for you I will need to take your mesurements. A voice said "sis where is my sweater"? Rarity said " it's under opal here on my table". A light grey filly with a purple streakin her mane ran down the stairs she skidded to a stop in front of moonknight she said " mister might you be james". Moonknight said " I was known by that name once but how do you know me by that name". The filly said " my name is sweetie belle one three of the founders of the cutie mark crusaders and princess celestia sent me and apple bloom and scootaloo a letter to seek out a chestnut brown unicorn named james". Moonknight said " sweetie belle I do recall princess celestia telling me about your group". Rarity said "sweetie belle dear would you like show moonknight here the tree house". Moonknight said " I would like to see this tree house but I am needed to guard princess blackrose as it's my job right now". Princess blackrose said " moonknight if my aunt truly sent this letter to this filly I shall let you go with this filly". Sweetie belle said " you want proof".? Princess blackrose said " yes I would like to see this letter". Sweetie belle rumaged through her saddle bag she handed a scroll to princess blackrose. Princess blackrose opened the scroll she read " dear sweetie belle I have sent apple bloom and scootaloo each a letter you are hereby requested to seek out a chestnut brown unicorn stallion named James has no cutie mark and your group the cutie mark crusaders shall be started all over equestria and tell your sister rarity she will make the cutie mark crusaders capes she will be paid 80 bits per cape and I enclosed two two way tickets for you and rarity to come to canterlot castle" she said " OK sweetie belle all is in order so moonknight I will not go against my aunt so I hereby order you to go with sweetie belle I will be OK as my true identity has not yet been leaked yet I think aunt celestia would have reason send this filly to seek you out". Moonknight said " OK blackrose I will comply". Sweetie belle put her saddle bag back on she said " ready moonknight"? Moonknight said " yes let's go" he walked with sweetie belle out the door.


End file.
